


Singing Hallelujah

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you and I want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



**Download** : (97MB, .avi) [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?xkk41ao75dz79zx) | [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/e88nj6)   
**Streaming** : [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ56rhxaX5c)

Subtitles: [.srt file](https://www.mediafire.com/?thmckc4nmmlhi8d), courtesy of angelikitten

 **Music** : Apple Candy by Ben Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips belong to their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
